


[podfic] a double dream

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (the sack thereof), Aftermath of Violence, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Silmarils, Sirion, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: She came through the night like a stone, hurled across leagues. He only knew that she had wings when she struck the deck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a double dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495497) by [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent). 



> Many thanks to Gogollescent for recording permission, and to AlyRuko (@tumblr) for the beautiful painting that makes up part of the cover art. 
> 
> Posted for Legendarium Ladies April 2017, April 12 general prompt: Resistance and Compliance. No Archive warnings apply, technically, but anything post-sack of Sirion contains some discussion of trauma and violence.
> 
> I am so, so proud of this podfic. I hope you all enjoy :)

Title: [a double dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4495497)  
Length: 21:37

**[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/slsmppnpt9r9rtr/a+double+dream.mp3) **


End file.
